I can wait forever
by MLCNPublishings
Summary: Twitch is barely in the movie but what was his life like before camp green lake? When he's sent there his girlfriend is distraugt but when she shows up feeling with be uncontrolled and unplanned conquenes will arise Twitchlyn Twitch/Brooklyn


Holes

Meet Brooklyn Moore she was dating Twitch or she called him Max, Max James to be exact.

Most of you know him as Twitch. Brooklyn was dating Twitch since they were in 7th grade. But he was sent to camp Green Lake because he stole a Mustang but in 8th grade as a matter of fact I remember it going a little something like this.

Max James looked around and saw the street was empty before jamming the crowbar between the door of the shiny Mustang. He smirked seeing the door pop open, climbed in and connecting a few wire here and there the car started to run and sat in the divers seat and floored it. Not a few minutes later the sounds of sirens pierced the air.

"Shit." muttered Max before stopping the car.

"Young man please step out of the I'm assuming stolen vehicle." said the police.

Twitch got out of the car and stood there.

"The names Max." he muttered

"Ah yes Maxwell James I know you this is your 2 offense."

Max rolled his eyes and sat in the police car .

"So ya gotta girlfriend Max?" He asked suddenly

"Yeah what's it to ya." Max

"Kid here's some advice girls don't like the bad type."

"She likes bad boys and because I'm skilled in the business." Max said recalling all of the times he had sex with Brooke.

"Eh." the cop shuddered "were here."

Knock Knock

Mrs. James opened the door and looked shocked.

"Excuse me Mrs. And Mr. James I'm sorry to brother you but your son Max was caught joyriding in the car he stole."

"Maxwell Alexander James you are grounded for a month."

"Aww mom I have a date with Brooke tonight and besides it her birthday I need _do something with here tonight." whined Max_

_His mom gasped she knew what he meant ._

"_He's going to have a court appearance." The cop said as he walked towards his car. He turned on heel._

"_Max?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Use this I doubt you want to be a dad at 14." said the cop before handing a condom _

"_Thanks but no thanks dude Brooke says it not satisfying with one ." he said dropping it on the ground_

"_Maxwell Alexander James what the hell where you thinking joyriding are you crazy!" said his dad once they were inside_

_"I dunno." he muttered_

_"And you've been having sex with Brooke what if you get her pregnant hmm?" asked his mom as she called Brooke's house._

_"Hello is this Brooke's mom oh it is great. Did you know that our children have been having sex?"_

_Max could here a muffled what come the other line._

_"Alright bye."_

_Max rolled his eyes._

_A few months later_

_"Maxwell James please rise." said the judge_

_Max stood and glanced at Brooklyn who's face was tearstained and then back at the jugde._

_"The jury has found you guilty you have two choices Camp Green Lake or jail."_

_Max had been to camp a lot._

_"Camp." said Max_

_"Camp Green Lake it is." he smacked his hammer against the table._

_Later_

_"Max do you have to go for 18 months."_

_"Yup but I love you, you do know that right."_

_"R-right." the shakiness in her voice was evident she wrapped her arms around him._

_"I love you."_

_A few days later at lunch_

_"What'cha here for Twitch?" asked X-ray who named him Twitch_

_"Went joyriding a few times." said Twitch as he drummed his finger against the table_

_"Why ya so twitchy anyways." asked Zigzag _

_"No sex for few days dammit 18 months of this shit."_

_"Is she hot." asked Armpit_

_"Sexy." said Twitch as he handed him a picture of Brooke _

_"Woo." all the bys exclaimed _

_"Sexy right?" asked Twitch _

_Back in California _

_Brooke shoved a whole bunch of stuff in her bag._

_"Miss please put the bag down."_

_She smirked, "Step one complete." she thought she just had to be with Twitch_

_"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Moore but I caught your daughter shoplifting."_

_"Brooklyn Elizabeth Moore what were you thinking."_

_"What do think it hasn't been a month I need Max mom." she whimpered _

_Her mom rolled eyes and sighed, "Brooke honey we've been through this Max is not aloud to see you."_

_"Ugh Mom." she shouted before going into her room and she locked the door."_

_A few days later _

_"Brooklyn Elizabeth Moore please rise. You have to choice you can either go to Camp Green Lake or jail."_

_"Camp Green Lake." she said way too quickly "Yes ha-ha mother step two complete" Brooke looked out the window and saw nothing but cactuses and dirt. _

_Brooke got off the bus and looked at the rundown camp. "Not much of a camp." she said aloud_

_"Ah yes if you didn't know this is all boy camp." said an Elvis look alike "It isn't no girl scout camp."_

_"Here change." said Mr. Sir he turned around _

_"I'm decent." said Brooke_

_"I'll so you to your tent."_

_"Boys you have a new tent mate." said Mr. Sir_

_She heard a few unpleasant grunts but went in anyways , "Sup." was her greeting._

_Mr. Sir turned to leave but spun on his heel "no fucking.""Until I see Max." _Brooke thought.

_"Hello sexy." said Zigzag_

_"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven angel." asked Magnet_

_Brooke gave Zigzag the finger and asked Magnet "How original." as she left she saw a familiar head of hair and visor._

_Brooke tapped his shoulder in return she got a cold "what!" as he turned around_

_"Hey." she said_

_"Brooke?" he rubbed his eyes "Have I been in the sun to long."_

_"Oh would please just shut the fuck up and kiss me?"_

_The kiss was long and passionate._

_Chap 2 coming soon _


End file.
